Life on Olympus through the eyes of Percy Jackson
by Hextiger526
Summary: Detailed Summary inside! RE-UPLOADED DUE TO PROBLEMS WITH FILE. Please R/R ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

What if after Poseidon learnt that he would be having a child, a boy in fact by the name of Percy Jackson , that he would raise him up on Olympus with the rest of his family after the death of his beloved Sally Jackson? How would the other gods react to him? And how would this change Percy Jackson as we know him?

Poseidon's POV

Sally Jackson was currently in the hospital having her third contraction within three hours, and not many know how powerful the number three is in the half blood world, but the only god present to see this was too preoccupied with the pain his mortal girlfriend was in to even notice, as a sign, a signal to show how important their child really was.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Sally who squeezed excruciatingly hard on Poseidon who even winced slightly from the pressure she put on his hand, "I'm sure this will be over soon, honey " Poseidon said soothingly for the sake of her and his numb hand. A nurse nearby hearing the scream walked briskly in before checking Sally over and nodded to herself before saying "Ma'am it's started, I'll get the doctor. " She said this smiling and as briskly as she walked in she walked back out.

Poseidon glanced back at Sally who looked pretty much drenched in sweat, as a wave of beads fell down her face which glistened in the hospital room's bright light. He smiled : even now he simply found her absolutely beautiful and was about to ask her how she was before Sally said " What's wrong, Peter?" ( They had decided on Peter as going round in public calling him Poseidon was strange and would draw attention) Poseidon realized she noticed him looking at her and responded " I just wondered how I ended up with such an amazing and caring person like you. "

"Awwh, Pose- Peter you know I love ..." Sally was cut off just as the doctor walked in and coincidentally was there when another contraction started or that's what Poseidon thought before the Doctor announced " It has indeed started, this baby's is on his way!" with a grin before he added " And I am the one delivering him."

Poseidon quickly looked at him and read his brain to make sure this man was indeed competent and not a monster in disguise,(A/N I'm not entirely sure gods can do this but let's say for the purpose of this fic they can ) the doctor was clean so Poseidon simply nodded at him as a gesture of thanks but thinking he was being rude he walked over and properly introduced himself and shaking the Doctor's hand " Hello, Doctor, my name's Peter and I would like just to thank you in advance for delivering our baby."

" Ah that's no problem at all Peter. I'm happy to help, " the doctor graciously replied , smiling. Poseidon grinned while thinking _maybe mortals aren't that bad after all,_ _except Sally of course _before Sally gave another yelp of pain. However before she even finished Poseidon was already back beside her side holding her hand.

-MANY HOURS LATER-

Sally's POV

I was so tired but the crying of our child gave me a zap of energy as I opened my eyes and the Doctor was carrying Percy in a bundle of blankets over. Yes, we decided Percy as it was such a casual name that just rolls off your tongue. Well, that's what I said anyway. Poseidon just grunted in acceptance. He wanted to name him "Πολεμιστής" which is Greek for _Warrior_. I immediately refused.

The Doctor whose name was Dr. Marshal as I read off his tag gently laid Percy in my arms. I smiled in thanks and looked down at my child properly for the first time. I gasped as Poseidon lightly touched Percy's fingers as if he was made of ice, which actually was slightly true seeing how fragile babies are. He was absolutely adorable and as he opened his eyes I felt as if time was slowing down and I was mentally capturing this moment for the rest of my life. He looked up at me - bright sea green eyes just like his father. I turned and looked at Poseidon who also had a face of awe. I gently asked him "Do you want to hold him? " He looked surprised before nodding and made an awkward cradle. I looked at him for two seconds before saying " You never held a child before?" Surprise was obviously evident in my voice as he just shrugged and said "you forget over the decades."

An hour later Dr. Marshal recommended that I stay for the night to rest but I refused point blank, politely of course, as I desperately wanted to get home with Percy and Poseidon, and the Doctor reluctantly agreed and let me go, but not before making me sign a ton of paperwork.

Poseidon's POV

As we left the hospital and embraced the windy weather we entered the 4- wheeled automobile or a "Car " as Sally liked to call it but not before making sure Percy was completely strapped in the new child seat we bought before hand, and made our way to Sally's house or as she also insisted _our_ house. As we got back I took Percy out and played with him in the living room while Sally said she needed a nap and I agreed. She looked like a Zombie, a very beautiful Zombie but a Zombie nonetheless.

Percy yawned very cutely before also closing his eyes. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed, and feel content as I got up and stretched my legs before a tingling rose in the my back of mind _Wait what is that? _before I realized an explosion shook the walls. I barely just had time to erect a shield over me and Percy before I heard a scream of pain!

I quickly picked up Percy and ran to Sally's room to find three furies violently cutting and shredding with their razor sharps talons at Sally's lacerated body. I screamed in rage before unleashing a wave of pure energy which instantly incinerated the furies. It hurt me to even look at what once was Sally but Percy's crying bought me back to reality. I realized his safety was in jeopardy and without giving it much thought I glanced mournfully back at what once was Sally before picking up Percy and zapping us both to Olympus.

**RE-UPLOADED DUE TO PROBLEMS WITH THE FILE. NEW CHAPTER SOON! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidons POV

- 6 Months Later-

Its been 6 months since I returned to Olympus with Percy, and needless to say, it caused a uproar among the other gods. The most strongest reason that stood was the fact that it went against the Ancient laws. And of course it was Athena that put that foward to the council, damn her.

Aswell as defying the Ancient Laws, which Zues swiftly pointed out, I also broke the pact. But suprisingly my nephew Apollo vouched for me which caused a chain reaction with; Aprodite, Demeter and most importantly Hera. With Hera on my side I was confident Zues would cave and let me raise Percy on Olympus. Your probably wondering why Olympus and not my Underwater Palace? Simple - I doubt my immortal wife and son would be happy, at all. Zues said loudly " What stops us brother, from killing your son? He is a threat, being your son. What stops him from corruption anymore than anyother Half Blood?"

I glared at him, he will not come near Percy if I dont allow it. And killing him was somthing I _would_ not allow. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustation before looking defiantly up at my brother , The lord of the skies, " To try and kill Percy would be a invitation for war, _brother. _And if thats the case then I accept".

Thunder roared loudly in the distance, woops, I guess Zues was angry then. Considering we could actually hear the thunder from up here. Zues quickly stood up from his throne and walked straight to me, till we were virtually nose to nose before growling " Then war it is, _Poseidon" _, Saying my name as if it was poisin. I prepared to leave with Percy before Hera shouted commandingly "Stop. Let us not be so hasty, remember that we are family" Hera then looked at me " What is so important and precious that you would be willing to go to war Poseidon? What makes him different from your other offsprings?"

I met her gaze with equal intensity before clearing my throat, " This child has an important part yet to play, if he is indeed the one mentioned in the Prophecy then we can train him, and watch over him to make sure he does not go astray". However what i really wanted to say was because I love him and his mother more than words can express and for better or worse he has changed my immortal life, but that wouldn't win the council over. One minute passed before Hera turned around and quietly whispered to Zues, who was still fuming.

I glanced over to my right where Percy was sitting in his Sea coloured pram. He looked at me and giggled, obviously not understanding the importance of this meeting. What am I saying? Of course he wouldn't understand, he's 6 months! I looked back at Hera who had a smug smile while Zues, if possible, looked even more angry. He stood up before shouting " It is the decision of Hera that you will be allowed to raise your offspring here, but understand this, another repeat of this event will never happen again or war will be garunteed"

The other members of the council looked at each other uneasily, never did a council be called but then be decided by one. Artemis looked particulary annoyed, probably cause she always hated Hera. I looked at Zues "Thank you brother, and Lady Hera", I decided being formal to Hera would be a good start of sucking up for her decision. I also made me promise myself to ask Hera what she told Zues to make him give in so easily, whatever it is, it must of been a big reason. I bowed, which was unnecessary but I was extremely happy that I could actually raise Percy on Olympus. Then I picked him up and left for my home-away from home.


End file.
